


You Will Remember My Name

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Danny Phantom AU, Ember - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ghost Keith, Hunk loves his friends, I drew this for inktober and had to write it, Klance is end game..., M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teenage Drama, ghost lance, gremlin pidge, klance, prepare for fluff, shallura - Freeform, snuggles, some how, techy Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: Danny Phantom Au -Keith is half ghost thanks to Shiro's latest experiment. Being a teenager sucks enough, being half ghost doesn't make it easier. Luckily he has his two best friends, Pidge and Hunk, to help him along the way.One day in October things took a turn and he confronts a ghost like he's never seen. A singer,someone somehow how everyone seems to know, Lance McClain. He appears at school and causes chaos.It's strange since up until now, who the hell was Lance McClain?Keith now has to struggle with a love song curse which makes him attracted to the siren. However....is all of it really just because of the song?//Lance is dead. He was once a guitarist who died in an accident. Somehow he came back and the last thing he remembered was someone chanting his name.Which means...he must've been famous! Why else would someone constantly scream out your name....However, he wasn't expecting to see another teenage ghost. He thought he was the only one. Interesting.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Halloween Treat for You!!

It was very obvious how close to Halloween it was at the small corner of the city. Pidge was practically wearing a costume each day of school much to Keith’s annoyance but Hunk’s glee. The three of them have been best friends since grade school and now they attend the ever dull, according to Pidge, Altea Prep High School. Today Pidge was wearing a red cape covered in spider webs chanting “Beatle Juice” every time they all walked by principal Z. K’s office. 

“Ya know that chants summons Beatle Juice right? Not pissed off old men.” Keith deadpanned as they reached his locker. Hunk was busy texting away at his phone but snickered in reply while Pidge lifted their head up and smirked. 

“Which means it’ll work.” 

Hunk laughed as Keith chuckled placing his books in the locker and selecting the new ones for the following period. However he had a target on his back, it has been since the 4th grade. A large mass of a being shoved Keith into the locker and the door swung shut behind him keeping him in. He growled and turned awkwardly in the cramped space to face the vented opening to glare at the hallway. 

“Heh, maybe if you weren’t so klutsy then things like this won’t happen, Kogane. Ha!” The obnoxious voice was owned by none other than Sendak and gang or as Pidge called them ‘Dick Sack and his Pubes’. 

Keith huffed and pressed his hand against the door. He waited for the usual signal, which is seriously depressing. They have a signal for when this happens. My god, he thought. 

“Boo.” Hunk sighed and Pidge watched the now empty halls. Keith’s hand turns transparent and he phased through the metal door. He returned to normal and Pidge sighed looking at him. Here it comes. 

“I don’t get why you don’t just scare them. You have freaky ghost powers! Lucky as all hell honestly! Spook them they’ll leave you alone.” 

“Pidge, Keith uses his powers for good. Not gremlin evil.” Hunk placed his hand on his hip glaring at the small being while patting Keith’s back. 

“Sadly, Hunk has been my moral compass since the accident so, sorry bud.” Keith smiled sadly and Pidge rolled their eyes in response. 

“Convince your brother to let me in the portal and zap me next. I don’t have a moral compass, I know how to get shit done.” They laughed and Keith rolled his eyes. He turned to grab his bag from the locker when a blue mist exited his mouth. Hunk and PIdge gasped looking around to see the newest ghost in town. 

“Awn c’mon! I have a test today! If I fail this one, Coran will fail me for the year! Allura would kill me, Shiro would kill me - !” 

“Allura wouldn’t kill you! She loves Shiro too much to kill her own brother-in-law. Oh and Shiro loves you too obviously.” Hunk smiled. 

“How does that work since you’re half ghost now? Let them kill you, I need to know…for science.” Pidge smiled. Hunk gasped and wrapped his large arms around Keith. 

“Pidge!” 

“I was kidding!” 

“Don’t you ever -!”

Keith sighed, struggled for a big and slipped out of Hunk’s mother hen grasp. He handed Pidge his back pack and stood behind Hunk to take cover. Pidge and Hunk continued their bickering while Keith transformed. 

“Walking Dead.” Keith murmured and a red ring circled his waist. It split into two and he transformed into his alter ego. His hair became a stark white, his once leather jacket and tight fitted jeans become a full one piece suite branding a flame on his chest. 

“Walking dead? Can we change the transformation scream? I vote for ‘Going Ghost’ since uh duh you’re a ghost and NOT a zombie.” Hunk scratched his chin smiling while Pidge nodded in agreement.

“Ugh! That was your idea in the first place! Look look just cover for me alright! Jesus we’ll talk chants later.” Keith turned invisible and faded through the floor. 

Suddenly the halls were filled with a soft melody that progressively got louder. A guitar strummed loudly and a voice filtered through the halls. Hunk and Pidge looked around curiously wondering were it came from. 

 

 _Your life goes on without me_

_But you will remember my name_

“Is it Fair Day? Sounds like a concert is happening outside…” Hunk mumbled. 

“No thats not until tomorrow, nothing should be out there today.” Pidge adjusted their glasses. The doors in the hallway suddenly flew open as a herd of teenagers raced out pressing the two friends against the lockers. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Do NOT step on the angry bean!” Hunk shouted hoisting PIdge up by their under arms. Pidge struggled attempting to kick him in the head. 

“I am not -! Put me down!” 

“No can do, Pidge!” Hunk shouted rushing into the mass of people and following the flow. Hunk couldn't stand being squished so go with the flow. Pidge screamed and shouted demanding to be placed down but stopped instantly when they reached the outside world. Teenagers and teachers alike were surrounding a truck stage. A full blown band was playing and Pidge was mesmerized to say the least. 

“Whoa! They hired a rock band for fair day! Awesome!” Hunk shouted as he placed Pidge back on the ground.

“Yeah wow! Who new Beatle Juice cared about us that much!” They shouted in reply. The crowd around them cheered as the stage suddenly was filled with a blue fog and then a loud strum of am invisble guitar ignited a fire storm on stage. Appearing as if out of no where stood a tan teenage boy about their age. He branded a black chocker, wore a ripped shirt that exposed his flat stomach, his eyes laced in black eyeliner, black sneakers that had painted skulls on the front of them and ripped tights wrapped around his legs. He lifted his arm up and strummed the skull guitar generating screams and cheers. 

“Tell me who you love Altea Prep!” He screamed over the crowd. 

“I have no idea wh- Lance McClain!” Pidge suddenly screamed. Hunk threw his arms up in the air giving wolf howls and cheers. Memories of the songs flew threw everyone’s mind, of course they knew who this was. Lance McClain! The greatest metal alternative sensation that’s ever graced the galaxy! 

Lance grinned over the crowd, his eyes darken and his smile turns into a sneer. He looked behind him and his band mates suddenly started to glow, he looked at his guitar and it too started to glow. He smiled at the crowd and lifted up his arm. 

“Say it! Say my name!” He shouted.The crowed in unison chanted and screamed attempting to beat out the other in cheer. 

“Lance! Lance! Lance!” 

Lance threw his head back laughing as he strummed his guitar. Suddenly he was flying off the stage and started to rise high above the crowd. 

“Say it again!” He laughed and the crowd pleased him by doing just that. Suddenly his hair started to spark and blue flames surrounded him as he hovered above them. 

“That’s right! I’ll be here all week just for you! I heard ya’ll have a fair day coming up? Guess whose giving you a live concert! Right here! Who is it!” 

The crowd screamed his name once more and Lance cheered with them. He felt the power coursing through him giving him a full blown high. He hasn’t felt this good since the day he died. 

“That’s right! See you all here tomorrow night!” With a final swing of his arm Lance played a loud chord, the crowd screamed in reply and then the entire stage plus his band mates vanished in a puff of smoke.


	2. Lance's Groupies

Keith searched the city surrounding the school but didn’t find the ghost that activated his sense. Weird. He circled back towards the school where from above he saw the massive crowd. Raising an eyebrow he turned invisible and got closer. There was a band on stage and the lead guitarist was putting on a show. 

“What the…Z.K got a band for Fair day?” He mumbled raising an eyebrow. He looked over the crowd and saw his friends chanting the singer’s name throwing their arms up in the air. He’s never even heard of this singer and his friends acted as if they were life long fans.

“Tell me who you love!” The leader shouted again and again. Keith huffed annoyed, he wasn’t much of a concert fan let alone be a fan of someone who loved themselves…wait. He did a double take and stared at the singer. Suddenly he started to lift off the stage and laugh in the most obnoxious way possible. Flames appeared around him as he strummed his guitar in the air.

“Lance! Lance! Lance!” The crowd screamed. Keith’s mouth suddenly opened with his sense and he gasped looking at the singer. This was the ghost? How! He looked more human than ghost. He wasn’t a pale pasty skinned teenager he was a full shade of tan with brown hair. As quickly as the thought came, Lance disappeared promising to reappear tomorrow. 

/

“Who even is that guy?” Keith asked as the three walked towards their final class. Thanks to the sudden rock concert, Coran’s test was rescheduled. Pidge had one ear bud in and Keith could hear Lance’s voice through the one bouncing on their shoulder as they walked. 

“It’s Lance McClain! The best alternative rock star to hit the cosmos!” Pidge shouted wolf howling with a fist in the air. A student t walked by high giving them agreeing and Pidge shot them finger guns. 

“Yeah, man! Haven’t you heard of him? He flew all the way from California to give us a surprise show! He’s a teenager and he’s already a legend!” Hunk shouted turning his phone to face Keith as he scrolled social media. 

“But I never even heard of him until just today. You guys never talked about him and I never heard any of his music until today.” Keith needed to figure this out. 

“What do you mean? We’ve been fans for years! You got me a t-shirt for Christmas, ghost boy!” Pidge shouted pointing at their shirt. 

“What the -! You were in costume when I left you how the fuck did -!”

“Language young man!” Came a disgruntled voice. Keith flinched looking up at the orange mustache wincing a bit. Coran somehow could always hear Keith’s profanity no matter how far he was from him it seems…this part of the building wasn’t even where his classroom was. 

“Uh sorry I just - sorry.” Keith ducked back and walked around the man to catch up with his friends. He turned the hallway corner and gasped. Pidge and Hunk were in now full Lance gear. Shirts, eyeliner and even the sneakers. They were surrounded by a group of other teens chatting about the event tomorrow. 

“Ugh I hope he autographs my shirt!” One screamed. 

“I want to have his babies!” Someone else shouted. 

“As if, Penny! He’s full blown gay I mean didn’t you hear about his break up with whats his face?” Another girl laughed.

Keith threw his arms up exasperated. This guy now had a love life everyone knew about? He literally just became a thing not even a half hour ago! 

“Guys what gives!” Keith shouted grabbing their arms to pull them away. Hunk scoffed shrugging out of the grasp and stared at Keith. 

“Dude relax, it’s just we’re excited this guy is coming back for fair day. What’s your issue?” Pidge raised an eyebrow agreeing with Hunk and gesturing for Keith to explain. 

“He’s not even real guys, Lance is a ghost. My sense went off when he started flying.” Keith whispered through his teeth. 

“That’s his gimmick. He’s ‘Undead’ and other worldly. He calls himself the Space Ghost, Jesus Keith get it together. Maybe he's popular in the ghost zone too and your ghost half knows.” Pidge laughed. 

“No, Pidge seriously this isn’t -“

“Look come by my house and I’ll prove it. I’ve collected his stuff for years!” Hunk smiled a twinkle in his eye as he remembered his posters and figures. 

“What? Nothing in your room as ever been about Lance! I’ve slept over how many times? Not once have I -“ 

“Looks like Keithy boy is throwing a tantrum. What’s the matter? Mad Lance didn’t stick around for you to catch his pre-show?” The most annoying voice to man kind. Keith turned to look at Sendak and his crew as they approached. Sendak was a short haired, dark skinned teenager with an obnoxious amount of piercings. 

“Don’t you have anything else to do besides pick on me?” Keith mumbled. He felt a meaty hand grab his shoulder and swing him around to look at the bully. 

“Listen do us all a favor and stay away from the concert. Don’t need a twerp like you complaining the whole time and ruining it for me. Lance is gonna invite me on stage and we’re going to rock the stage together. So keep your issues outta the way.” Sendak smirked and pushed him away to talk with the crowd. 

“As if! He only invites hot guys on stage and cute girls. Look in the mirror you are neither!” Pidge screamed stomping in his direction. Sendak turned darkly and raised a fist but Keith and Hunk dove in front of them. 

“Lay off, man! Don’t you dare!” Hunk growled. Keith turned and pulled Pidge away with Hunk shooting dagger eyes at Sendak. 

Back at Hunk’s house Keith’s jaw dropped looking at the room. What was once covered in science themed posters, tech supplies and a picture of the girl he was crushing on there were pictures of Lance. Posters, autographed magazines, CD albums and even a choker on display. 

“He threw that directly at me! Greatest night of my life!” Hunk sighed pointing it out. 

What. The. Fuck. Keith’s eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor. Pidge took a magazine and flipped through it showing him a page. 

“See? He’s been all over but Altea is his favorite location. He usually hist the colleges or the convention center, but he’s coming to our school!” 

Keith stared at the page and frowned. On it was Lance smiling with his band mates, blue flames danced around him while his dark ashamed eyes holding out his guitar with his fingers caressing the strings. There was something…captivating about him. Even on paper he drew you in. Keith looked at Pidge and huffed defeated. 

“Fine. I guess. But listen to me he’s the ghost I sensed earlier. I’ll prove it too, let’s go find him tonight.” 

“Ahh! Oh my gosh! Groupies crashing his hotel ack! Can we go, Pidge?” Hunk screamed grabbing the magazine from their grasp. Pidge screamed in agreement and Keith deadpanned sighing. 

“Guys if you’re not going to help me then just stay here! Ugh I don’t need you two chasing after him. That’s my job!”

“Ooh Keith has a crush.” Pidge whispered. Keith’s face flared up and he squawked in response throwing his arms up. 

“He’s a ghost! Ghosts are bad! He’s like a siren from history class! He sings a song and you …wait.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows and he looked at his friends. A siren. They captivate unsuspecting victims to their deaths. Or in this case an unhealthy obsession. But what would Lance gain from teenagers obsessed with him? 

“A siren? Uh no. Sirens are mermaids who sing to sailors to crash their boats.” Pidge rolled their eyes and grabbed a bag from under Hunk’s bed. “Alright! Let’s load up on the tech and get to stalking that boy!” They smiled and Hunk couldn’t have rushed fast enough. 

Finding the hotel was…much easier than anticipated. Considering the massive crowd of cheering fans surrounding it at close to midnight. They chanted and screamed pointing at the open window on the top floor where the sound of the guitar could be heard. 

Keith and his friends were behind everyone looking up at the window. Keith looked around and saw a few bushes, quickly doing behind them and transforming. 

“Alright guys lets - GUYS!” 

Pidge and Hunk joined the crowd hollering and hooting with their fists in the air. Hunk opened his bag and pulled out the choker to wear it while ridge ripped off their plaid shirt to expose a band shirt with Lance’s logo and name displayed. 

“Guys we don’t have ARGH!” Keith growled jumping into the air, becoming invisible and headed for the window. He flew in and looked around. The place was empty. Playing near the window with a massive speaker was an iPod replaying a track on it. Keith looked around and even peeked in the bathroom. It was an empty hotel room. 

“Ah crap he ain’t here.” 

“No I am, boo boy.” Came a voice. Keith turned and behind him floated Lance smirking at Keith. He was alone floating a foot off the ground with his arms crossed. He wore a torn blue plaid shirt, now with a lip piercing and his eyeliner was still intact. 

“So, another teenage ghost? No wonder you aren’t swooning.” He chuckled landing on the ground and walking around Keith. Keith glared and was about to speak when Lance leaned out the window. 

“Hello my beautiful people!” He shouted. The crowd got louder. Lance turned towards Keith and stared into his eyes darkly. He shouted, “Tell me! Who! Do! You! Love!” Keith watched as Lance started to glow and his eyes went from blue to a deep black. Flames appeared around him as the crowd screamed. 

“You…you get your power from them. Your name is how you get stronger?” Keith gasped. He reached into his belt to take out his thermos that Shiro invented. It was to absorb the ghost to be able to safely send them away into the portal. 

“That’s right boo boy and so long as they scream my name there’s no way to stop me.” Lance smiled his eyes became ashamed as he slowly approached Keith. Keith pulled off the lid of the thermos and sent the beam at Lance who deflected it some how. 

“What the -!” Keith shouted, then a fist collided with his face sending him flying into the bed. Lance approached and towered over him. 

“Oh I know who you are boo boy. The good ghost who puts everyone back in their place. I’m not going to let you ruin my big night. Now why don’t you be a good little ghost boy and just fall for me like the rest!” Lance posed his hands and his guitar appeared. He turned the dial and Keith stared at the switches. He tried to push off the bed but for some reason he couldn’t move! 

“Let me go!” Keith demanded. 

“I never had a ghost fan before but there’s a first for everything. Let me serenade you with a love song!” Lance laughed swinging his arm down. Suddenly Keith was thrown against the wall, waves of hearts smashed into him, the sound so loud his ear drums screamed in pain. 

“Argh!” Keith covered his ears and Lance frowned baring his point teeth. 

“Hey! What gives!” Lance strummed the strings again but Keith just kept screaming. It wasn’t a soothing sound it sounded like nails to the chalk board. 

“I don’t understand, this worked on every single…” Lance stopped when Keith transformed back into a human suddenly. Lance dropped his guitar which vanished into thin air. He stared at Keith wide eyed, his mouth open with his jaw particularly on the floor. Keith groaned holding his head and rubbing his left ear to get the ringing out, suddenly he felt hands grab his shirt and lift him. 

“How did you do that! How did you turn into the living!? Tell me, now!” Lance spun and slammed Keith to the floor pressing a knee to his chest. Keith gasped trying to breathe and looked at Lance. He looked…scared. That’s different.


End file.
